


Bedtime

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Hal and Bruce's first time sharing a bed. That's it. That's literally all there is to this.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Batlantern fic for the longest time, but I have the biggest writer's block. I feel bad for people asking me for the next Batlantern fic, so I figured I'd make this to at least give them *something* right now. So sorry it's taking me so long!!!! ;------;

“Hal?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re hogging the covers.”

“It’s cold in this room. What, did you forget to pay your heating bill, Bruce?”

“No. I like it like this. And it’s my house, so I choose how cold it is.”

“Fine. But I’m not sharing the covers.”

“Then get over here and share your body heat.”

Whispers, “Just like I planned.”

“Did you say something, Hal?”

“Nope.”

“Well, now that we’re situated, I guess we can go to sleep.”

“Sure can. Night, Bruce.”

“Hmm….”

“….Bruce?”

“Hmm?”

“Your toes are freezing.”

“Hmm.”

“And they’re pressing against my thigh.”

“Your thigh is warm. I guess because you’re taking all the blanket.”

“Get your toes off my thigh, Frosty the Snowman.”

“Then share the blanket.”

“Turn on the heater.”

“I don’t want to.”

“And you call ME stubborn.”

“If I turn on the heater, we’ll be too hot. And then you’ll nag me to turn it off. I don’t want to start that.”

“Oh, you liar. You just want to keep it cold so we can snuggle. Admit it, Spooky. You want me to be your own personal teddy bear.”

“Shut up.”

“Or what? YOWW! Don’t put your freezing toes there!!!”

“Then shut up.”

“Fine,” Hal grumbles.

“……”

“……”

“…..Hal, quit fidgeting.”

“Are you still awake?”

“Of course.”

“What do you mean ‘of course?’ We’re both supposed to be asleep. That is how going to bed works.”

“Is that how it works? I always thought I was just supposed to lie here until Alfred says I can get up.”

“You’re whipped.”

“And you will be too, once Alfred gets his hands on you.”

“…..Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right….”

“……”

“…..Take the blanket, and get your freezing toes away from me.”

“How about I give you a kiss and you shut up?”

“We’ll do both on the count of three.”

“One….”

“Two….”

“Three…”

“Now go to sleep for once, Spooky.”

“Goodnight, Hal.”

“Night, Bruce.”


End file.
